Ensembles dans les Ténèbres
by Nain Testin
Summary: Bakura se débarrasse de son anneau et les ennuis commencent... Une seule personne peut l'aider mais qui? chapitre 2 en ligne
1. La voix

Titre : Ensemble dans les Ténèbres... Auteur : Nain testin. Disclaimer : A mon grand désespoir, les persos ne sont pas à moi ! Note : Chuis une fan du couple Bakura/ Marik Résumé :  
  
Chapitre 1 : La voix.  
  
Bakura se promenait en ville avec son meilleur ami, Marik. Ce dernier était passé du bon côté et avait intégré la Yugi Team. Bakura avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur son anneau... Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait...  
  
Marik : Quelque chose ne va pas, Bakura ? Bakura : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Marik : Tu es bien silencieux ces jours-ci. Bakura : J'ai toujours été silencieux. Marik : Oui mais pas à ce point là. Tu ne parles plus à personne. Bakura : Mais de quoi tu parles ! Si j'ai envie de ne parler à personne, moi ! Marik : Je voulais pas te vexer...  
  
Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Marik se demandait pourquoi Bakura réagissait de cette façon. Il n'était pas si agressif d'habitude. A moins que...  
  
Marik n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, Bakura venait de tomber à genoux sur le sol glacial. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et se mit à hurler.  
  
Bakura : Arrête... Laisse-moi tranquille ! Marik : Bakura...  
  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves se laissa tomber sur le sol, inconscient. Les passant commençait à se rassembler autour des deux adolescents. Marik se mit à paniquer. Il se précipita auprès du corps de Bakura et le secoua de toutes ses forces, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Marik prit Bakura dans ses bras... Il ne pouvait pas perdre son meilleur ami... Pas maintenant !  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Bakura ouvrit les yeux. La foule s'était un peu dispersée...  
  
Bakura : Marik ? Marik : Bakura ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Bakura : Que m'est-il arrivé ? Marik : On marchait et puis tu es tombé à genoux et tu t'es mis à hurler. Ensuite tu t'es évanoui... Bakura : Encore. Marik : Ca t'arrive si souvent que ça ? Bakura : Ca devient de plus en plus fréquent. J'entends sa voix dans ma tête... Il menace de te tuer si je ne lui obéis pas ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour l'arrêter...  
  
Bakura parlait étrangement vite... Il était au bord des larmes. Son ami aux cheveux blonds n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à la crise de nerfs. Il le ramena chez lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il lui poserait ses questions plus tard...  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 !  
  
C'est pas très long mais bon...  
  
REVIEW PLEASE ! 


	2. J'en ai marre!

Titre : Ensembles dans les Ténèbres.  
  
Auteur : Nain testin.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos sont toujours pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!! Ouiiiiiiiiin !  
  
Note : Ne pensez pas que je suis une sadique. Je fais souffrir Bakura mais c'est pour son bien lol ! (Plus tard les fans du couple Bakura/Marik me remercieront lol. NON je ne suis pas prétentieuse ! Lol)  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Bakura était chez lui, allongé sur son lit. Il repensait à cette voix dans sa tête. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle qui le poursuivait depuis des années. Cette voix c'était Yami-Bakura ! Il essayait de reprendre le dessus et il fallait l'en empêcher... Bakura décida d'aller prendre l'air et d'y réfléchir plus tard.  
  
Il marchait le long du lac quand il entendit de nouveau cette voix dans sa tête.  
  
Yami-Bakura : Alors, mon petit Bakura, tu es heureux de me voir ?  
  
Bakura : Laisse-moi... Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi !  
  
Yami-Bakura : Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle ce dont je suis capable ? N'oublie pas que je peux m'attaquer à ce qui compte le plus pour toi...  
  
Bakura : Non ! Laisse-le, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans...  
  
Yami-Bakura : Je crois que j'ai touché le point sensible... Il est bien plus qu'un ami pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Bakura : Ca ne te regarde pas !  
  
Le jeune garçon arracha l'anneau qui était autour de son cou et le jeta le plus loin possible dans le lac. Heureux d'avoir pu se débarrasser de cet esprit malfaisant, il rentra chez lui. Mais il ne se doutait pas que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation...  
  
Il était plus de 23h00, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Son père s'était fait un sang d'encre et avait appelé Marik, pour savoir s'il n'était pas avec lui. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'après-midi et s'était rendu chez Bakura...  
  
Marik : Mais où étais-tu passé ?  
  
Bakura : J'étais parti prendre l'air...  
  
Marik : Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est fait du souci pour toi ?!  
  
Bakura : Laisse-moi tranquille !  
  
Bakura monta les escaliers en courant et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Marik resta quelques minutes en bas, et le suivit.  
  
Marik : Bakura, je peux entrer.  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Marik : Bakura, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus laisse-moi entrer.  
  
Toujours pas de réponse. Marik appuya sur la clinche et s'aperçut que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il entra et fut horrifié par ce qu'il trouva... Bakura était allongé sur son lit, inconscient. Le jeune garçon blond se mit à paniquer. Son ami était brûlant. Il tremblait et transpirait énormément... Marik essaya de le réveiller mais il était toujours inconscient. Il appela le père de Bakura, qui appela une ambulance. On emmena le jeune garçon toujours brûlant aux soins intensifs. Marik resta toute la nuit auprès de Bakura. Aucun médecin ne pouvait définir ce qu'il avait exactement, mais Marik savait que c'était en rapport avec cette voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête. Une seule personne pouvait l'aider à élucider ce mystère : Isis, sa sœur... Il irait la voir le lendemain après les cours pour lui demander conseil. Il ne pouvait laisser celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, dans cet état.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 2 !  
  
C'est un ptit peu plus long mais vraiment un ptit peu.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!! 


End file.
